Play With Fire
by reichs3
Summary: After the lab explosion. GSR! YoBling eventually. K rating will go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Play With Fire

The explosion rocked the CSI headquarters. Sara Sidle was lying unconscious on the floor. EMT's ran into the building and started to work on the injured. Grissom ran into the building against warning.

"SARA!! SARA!!" Grissom yelled as he ran through the building.

He ran through the building looking at the injured people. He finally found her lying close to the trace lab covered in glass. He bent down and brushed the glass off her. Then he bent down and picked her up. His legs screamed in agony but he ignored them. Sara stirred against Grissom's chest.

"Where am I? Grissom?" She questioned.

"Shh Sweetheart its ok I'm going to take care of you. I promise." Grissom said as Sara put her arms around his neck.

Grissom walked out of the building with Sara still in his arms. Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Brass were standing just outside the building looking around for the missing members of their team.

"Griss" Warrick yelled.

Everyone's eyes were pulled from the scene to Grissom and the limp figure in his arms.

"Is that Sara?" he asked.

"Yah it is and I'm taking her to the ER." Grissom answered.

The whole team walked to the car with Grissom.

"I want to take her by myself if all of you don't mind. I'll call you as soon as I have any information." Grissom said to the team as he carefully placed Sara into the passenger seat then running around the car and getting into the driver's seat.

"Grissom" Sara moaned. He grabbed one of her hands before answering.

"Honey, I'm right here. You're going to be ok. I'm going to take care of you. I promise." He said repeating his original promise. Sara smiled slightly at his promise and squeezed his hand.

* * *

More to come

reveiw please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Play With Fire

Sara was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Grissom was worried about her and he unconsciously drove faster. Sara had come into full consciousness and the drive was spent in relatively comfortable silence. She was now fully communicating but was still a bit dizzy and groggy. Grissom kept stealing glances at Sara when he thought she wasn't looking. Everything was going fine until he almost crashed into oncoming traffic.

"Gilbert Grissom stop looking at me before you get us both killed." Sara practically screamed.

Although she wasn't feeling particularly well Sara still had the infamous temper of hers. Grissom immediately looked away and his face blushed a bright red. But inside he was reeling from the fact that she had called him by his real name and not his last name. She smiled slightly to herself and looked out the window.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked completely innocently.

"No reason." She said lying. He could tell she was lying to him and pressed forward.

"Sara I know you're lying to me. Just tell me." He said playfully. Sara was really irritated at him for not dropping it.

" You want to know why I was laughing." She asked. He nodded his head yes. "OK, I was laughing because even when I'm injured and not feeling well I still have the ability to scare you." She continued.

That shut Grissom up quick and Sara laughed again. They arrived at the emergency room much to Sara's disdain.

"Griss, really I'm fine. You can just take me home. I'll be fine really please." Sara practically pleaded. Grissom looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Sara you were unconscious when I carried you out of the building. You're going into that building whether I have to carry you inside or not. Do you understand me?" he said. She turned her head and put on a pout. He turned towards her and put his hand under her chin lifting her face up towards his.

"Sara look at me." He said. She tried to move her face away from him but his hand prevented her from completing her mission. She eventually looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sara why don't you want to go inside" he asked. She winced at the kindness in his voice and realizing that he only wanted to help her she decided to admit part of her past. **(AN: Sara was abused as a child and her mother ended up killing her father) **

"Iwent to the ER a lot when I was a kid." She said. He seemed confused so she continued" My dad wasn't always loving towards me and my mom." Realization dawned on him and he grabbed her in an act to comfort her.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry. You know I would never intentionally hurt you. But we need to get your hand checked out." She nodded yes and gave up fighting him. Grissom looked at and realized she was crying again. He built up his courage and decided to finally tell her how he felt.

"Sara I love you. I have loved you sense the first time I saw you. I never had the courage to tell you. But seeing you on the floor unconscious I couldn't stand you never knowing that I loved you." He said. Sara stared at him opened mouthed realizing that he had finally said what she had wanted him to say for seven years. Instead she just leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Hope you liked it

reveiws please


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhilre I've been super busy with school

* * *

Chapter 3- Play With Fire

When they finally broke apart Grissom's face had the biggest smile Sara had ever seen. She was sure hers matched. Grissom got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her. As she was getting out of the car she was overtaken by of wave dizziness which caused her to stumble and trip over her own feet. Grissom saw her stumble and deftly caught her in his arms. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that it was longer than what seemed appropriate for superior and subordinate. Sara held on to Grissom's arm as they walked into the ER and he kept his hand at the small of her back. He could see the fear in Sara's eyes so he pulled her into him looping his arm around her waist. They approached the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, she was hurt in the explosion at the lab." Grissom said and seeing the nurse's confusion he continued." We work at the crime lab and there was an explosion. She was hurt so I brought her here."

"Oh. Of course, fill out this paper work and when you're done a doctor will help you." She said handing them paperwork. He grabbed the paperwork and towed Sara towards the waiting area. Sara made a grab at the paperwork but Grissom snatched it back before she had a chance.

"I'll fill out the paperwork and you'll take it easy. Ok" he said.

She pouted but nodded her head yes. He started to fill them out when he came to something he didn't know he would ask her. The paperwork took about an hour and when they were done Grissom gave them to the nurse.

"I'll call you as soon as I can but we're really busy right now." She said. Grissom nodded his thanks and walked back towards Sara. Then his cell phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's Catherine"

"Hey, how's clean- up going?"

"Fine, we just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"Ok, I guess but we still haven't seen a doctor yet. So it may be awhile."

"Just let us know. Bye Grissom."

"Bye Cath." Hanging up he continued his walk back to where Sara was sitting.

"Ok, looks like we're stuck here for awhile." 

"That's fine, but I'm getting really tired."

"Sara don't fall asleep."

"Why not? I'm exhausted."

"Just wait a minute." He said as he walked back to the nurse's station.

"Madam I'm sorry to bother you again but is it safe for her to fall asleep with her injures?"

"No, probably not, I'll take you back right now. If she's falling asleep her condition is more serious and might require our neurologist. Just get her and then I'll show you to curtain 2." Grissom just nodded and went to get Sara.

"Honey, they can take us now."

"OK," She said but as she stood she stumbled again. This caused Grissom to loop an arm around her waist, not a bad side effect. They finally managed to get to where the nurse was standing. She was watching with amusement at the spectacle in front of her. Sara was a bit dizzy so she wasn't walking straight. Grissom's arm was around her waist and he was trying to pull her in the right direction with very little satisfaction.

"Where's curtain 2?" asked a very irritated Grissom. Then nurse pointed and the spectacle returned. Finally getting Sara into curtain 2 and onto the bed was a slightly different story.

"I don't want to sit on the bed."

"Sara it's hospital policy."

"It reminds me of when I was little."

"Hey, look at me." He said moving her chin up to look at him.

"This is nothing like when you were little. I'm here and I'm never letting go. No one's going to hurt you." She just nodded her head and settled into the bed. Grissom grabbed her hand and they started their wait for the doctor. About a half an hour later a doctor finally arrived.

"Hello Sara, I'm Dr. Marks"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Play With Fire

"Hello Sara, I'm Dr. Marks."

"Hi" "The nurse said you were in an accident .Could you tell me about it?"

"Dr. Marks I'm Gil Grissom I was there when it happened. We work for the crime lab and our DNA lab exploded. Sara was thrown back against the wall and hit her head. She also has a cut on her hand."

"The nurse also said she was dizzy. That was probably from hitting her head and is most likely just a concussion. To be sure I want to run a few tests. They shouldn't take very long. Then depending on what we find I'll be able to release Sara today. Do you have any questions?" Sara and Grissom both shook their heads.

"Ok, Marie with be in a minute to start the test and take some X-rays. Then will take you for a CAT scan." He continued. He then motioned for the nurse and proceeded to walk out.

"Sara, are you feeling ok?" Grissom asked.

"I'm fine just dizzy and tired. Nothing to be worried about, I just wish I could leave. Hospitals still give me the creeps." Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Sara if I could I would switch places with you." He said.

"I know. I love you, you know." She said.

"I know. I love you too. The nurse is going to take some X-rays then a CAT scan along with some other test. Then I think we can go home." He said. Then added. "By the way I want you to stay with me until everything heals up. OK"

"OK, I guess I can deal with that." She said with a smile.

"Ma'am I need to take you to X-ray. Sir you can wait here until we come back." Grissom gave Sara one last kiss before she was wheeled off. About an hour later the doctor came back with Sara's X-ray's.

"Mr. Grissom we moved Miss. Sidle to her own room but before you go up can I ask you a question?" Grissom nodded and the doctor continued. "Ms. Sidle has several healed fractures and brakes can you tell me what they're from?"

"Sara's father was abusive towards her and her mother. She mentioned that she was in the ER a lot as a child."

"Well that would explain it, Thank- you. You see there is a new hospital policy that requires me to report any suspected abuse. I know that you work with the crime lab and understand why I have to ask. I wanted to talk to you rather than having to drag Ms. Sidle through what I expect are painful memories. Thank-you again, her room number is 385 on the third floor."

"Thank-you and will you let us know when you have the results of the tests?"

"Of Course I'll be up as soon as I know what's going on."

They shook hands then parted ways. Grissom headed towards the elevators and waited impatiently for the elevator. When he finally exited the elevator he was defiantly irritated. Grissom walked to the nurse's station and was pointed in the direction of Sara's room. He stood outside her room for a moment to collect himself then walked in. Sara was lying in the hospital bed sound asleep. Grissom walked over to the bed and looked down at Sara. He pulled the chair on the side of the bed closer. He sat down, grabbed her hand then looked down at the sleeping woman. Loving stroking her face he wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to have her in his life. Sara started to stir slightly before fully waking up.

"Gil…"

"Hey sweetheart how are you doing?"

"Ok I guess a little sore from the tests though. I missed you."

"I missed too. The doctor said as soon as he knew anything he'd come up. Catherine has left about fifteen messages on my cell. So I'd better call her back before she shows up."

Laughing Sara agreed with him. So Grissom went to the hall to call Catherine.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath."

"Gris why the hell didn't you call sooner? We thought that there was something seriously wrong I was going to send Nick out to check on you guys."

"Sorry we had to fill out paper then Sara had to have some tests run. Before you ask we don't know what wrong with her, but the doctor says he'll be up as soon as her knows something."

"Well just let us know. By the way what's going on with you and Sara? I mean we all know there is something there but have you finally realized it or do we have to endure more of your insanity."

"Hanging up now."

"Fine but I will find out. Gil will you at lea…" She was trying to say but Grissom hung up the phone before she could finish. The doctor came up behind him.

"Mr. Grissom I got the results back. Would you like to step into Ms. Sidle's room and we can discuss them." Grissom just nodded and turned back towards Sara's room.

"All the tests were clear as I expected. But you do have a slight concussion that will require you to take it easy for a few days. I'll be able to release you in a few hours but I have to tell if your head starts to hurt a lot or you feel dizzy you need to come back in. When I bring the discharge papers I'll bring a list of things to watch for. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Will I have to take any time off work?" Sara asked.

"Yes but only a day or two. It's just a precaution to make sure you don't make anything worse." Grissom looked form the doctor to Sara.

"Sara I'll take a day or two off and we can spend it together." Grissom said.

"Alright but I get the case of my choice when we get back or else I'll change my mind."

"Fine you get to pick which case you what." She just smiled at her victory.

Neither of them had seen the doctor leave nor did they care that he'd gone. Sara sent Grissom to her house with a list of stuff she'd need. He also stopped at the grocery store before going back to the hospital. When he arrived Sara was just signing the discharge papers. He handed her a bag with clothes in it then left the room so she could change. A ring rang out in the hall and Grissom looked down at his phone it was Catherine.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil how's she doing?"

"Fine they just discharged her and I'm going to take her home."

"Ok well I guess we'll see you both at work tomorrow."

"Actually you will not. Sara has two days medical leave and I'm taking two days off because the doctor said she needed someone to stay with her in case anything happened."

"Well have fun" she said in a suggestive tone.

"Goodbye Cath"

"Bye"

As he hung up Sara walked out dressed in jeans and a wrap sweater. She walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him as they walked towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Play With Fire

Sara had vehemently refused the wheel chair so Grissom practically carried her out of the elevator and into the car. Thankfully he had already gotten Sara's stuff and gone to the grocery store so no detour was needed. Twenty minutes later the pair arrived at Grissom's townhouse. He helped Sara out of the car and into the house. "Anything you need?" he asked as he set her down on the couch. "No, I'm just glad to be out of the hospital." She replied. Grissom got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water and was going to start dinner when Sara called. "You know there is something you can get me." She said. "What is it?" he asked eager to help her. She crooked a finger at him. He walked over to where she sat on the couch. She leaned forward like she was going to kiss him. But instead she whispered in his ear. "Can you pass the remote?" Sara started laughing at the disappointed look on his face. "That was mean." He said pouting. She smirked. "Ah, poor baby." She said. Grissom got up to finish dinner. A little while later Sara got up to see what Grissom had made. On the table were vegetarian lasagna and a small chopped salad. "You didn't need to go to so much trouble." She said. "It was no trouble at all." He answered with a smile. Their conversation was light and easy nothing to do with work. After dinner was over and the dishes put away, they watched a movie. Grissom moved to get up but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Could you just stay here? Please?" she asked quietly. Grissom's expression softened automatically, he nodded and sat back done. "Come here." Grissom said. Sara leaned into him and sighed. "Thank- you." she murmured so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. He pulled her closer and peppered kisses in her hair. Grissom would periodically check to make sure Sara was ok. They stayed like that for almost an hour. When her breathing smoothed out and wasn't as ragged her knew she'd fallen asleep. Smiling to himself Grissom carried her up to their room. He lay on the bed watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. At that moment it didn't matter what would happen tomorrow or the next day or the next all that mattered is that they were together.


End file.
